


cover art | Find Me

by cmbyn (allthatsadness)



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Find Me - André Aciman
Genre: Cover Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatsadness/pseuds/cmbyn
Summary: The cover was inspired by the synopsis of the CMBYN novel sequel to be released on October 29, 2019. That's a day after my birthday! And I am so excited for this book than my day to be honest. 😅





	cover art | Find Me

[](https://ibb.co/zQqQJFg)


End file.
